


Don't be Afraid

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, vampire! wonho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Hoseok has a questionable encounter with a guy from a club, which results in him being sick for weeks afterwards. He hungers for nothing, and develops a rare allergy to sunlight. He doesn't want to admit to what it is, though all hints point to only one thing.... He becomes scared of everything, even himself. However, when he meets Jooheon, he finally feels that everything can change for the better.





	1. Chapter 1

“Honestly, hyung,” Kihyun tells the older, rolling his eyes as he inspects the empty fridge. “When's the last time you've eaten?”

“I'm not hungry, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok whines from the couch. He stares dully at the ramyeon his dongsaeng had cooked for him upon arriving, aka the last ramyeon in the apartment. He had tried eating it, he really had, but he just couldn't bring himself to. So now it just sits, growing colder by the second.

Kihyun returns to the living room, frowning in concern at seeing the untouched ramyeon. He holds a hand to Hoseok's forehead, checking for fever, and pulls back confusedly when there is none. In fact, his hyung actually feels a bit colder than usual.

“You've been acting weird ever since you got bitten by that kinky dude in the club last week,” Kihyun points out. “You haven't even been outside in days.”

“I've been outside,” Hoseok argues, pouting. “It's just been at night…” Kihyun hums, unimpressed by the defense.

“Come on, hyung,” he says, grabbing the older roughly by the arm and dragging him up off the couch. Hoseok notes halfheartedly how strong Kihyun has gotten. Of course, it could very well be because Hoseok has been getting weaker since that encounter at the club.

What a weirdo, Hoseok thinks as he remembers the guy from the alleyway. They had been making out, and everything was going great… Well, as great as it could be when it came to emotionless one-night stands. He's done many of them lately, trying to get over a bad breakup, and this guy would've merely been another notch in the belt. That is, before he started getting all weird. He had bitten Hoseok, which granted would've been kind of hot, if the guy hadn't have started literally drinking his blood.

Hoseok shakes his head, trying to free it of the weird memories, and refocuses his attention on his nagging dongsaeng.

“Where are we going?” Hoseok mumbles, leaning against Kihyun. He breathes in the younger's scent, it causing his heart to accelerate. He makes a mental note to figure out what cologne the younger could be wearing later, because god does it smell divine.

“I'm taking you to a café,” Kihyun answers, reaching towards the table by the door for Hoseok's keys. “We're going to get some coffee and pastries into you, and then we're going to the store. Then, when we get back, I’m making us dinner. I'm not leaving you alone again until I'm sure you've gotten enough food into you, hyung.”

Hoseok chuckles at Kihyun's concern, and stops walking along to pull the younger into a tight embrace.

“Thank you, Kihyunnie,” he mumbles, nuzzling into Kihyun's neck. He's apparently put on a lot of the scent in this particular spot, judging by how strong it's gotten. “I don't know what I’d do without you…”

“Probably starve to death,” Kihyun jokes, hugging Hoseok back. Hoseok chuckles at the joke, though it's halfhearted. This fragrance, whatever it is, is intoxicating. Hoseok inhales deeply, his mouth almost watering. He squeezes his eyes shut, pulling away to be clear his mind. Kihyun watches him with a bemused expression, clicking his tongue. “Now, now, hyung,” he says teasingly, “don't pick now of all times to make a move when I finally have someone.”

Hoseok laughs, throwing an arm around Kihyun's shoulders and semi-leaning against him again.

“No worries,” he tells his dongsaeng. “I wouldn't dream of messing up your relationship with Kkungie. You two are so cute together, I can barely even stand it.” Kihyun yelps out a laugh, shaking his head at the older, and leads them from the apartment.

 

At the café, Kihyun orders for the both of them. As he speaks to the waiter, pointing out different items on the menu, Hoseok takes in his appearance. He's clearly been on a date recently, judging by his outfit. He's wearing nothing more than ripped black skinny jeans and a white shirt with the first three buttons undone to show off his collarbone. His eyeliner seems a bit smudged, though, and his clothes a bit rumpled. Hoseok smirks, rolling his eyes at how typical the younger can be sometimes. He's even got his dark brown hair pushed back. He swears, Kihyun could be an idol with these kinds of looks up his sleeve, not to mention his singing. But, Kihyun decided to go into photography instead, and he missed his opportunity to be a trainee when he had it.

“What're you staring at?” Kihyun asks, a smirk coming to his lips.

“How'd your date with Kkungie go?” Hoseok asks in return, waggling a brow jokingly. Kihyun exhales an amused breath through his pursed lips, glancing down at his attire.

“How was I supposed to know a simple visit would turn into a full day of nagging?” Kihyun fires back. “I would've changed had I known.”

“More to the point,” Hoseok continues, ignoring the younger's words, “how'd the night after go?” Kihyun chuckles, shaking his head as he looks down at his own clothes again, seeing they’re a bit crumpled up in places.

“Aish,” he sighs out, “how are you so observant even though you haven't eaten anything in days?” He laughs again, pausing to thank the waiter as he brings them their order.

“So?” Hoseok prompts, waving at the younger to go on. “Was last night the deal-breaker or the deal-maker?”

“Well,” Kihyun says, a fond smile coming to him, “we didn't have sex, since that's what I assume you're asking about. We just talked. He fell asleep after a couple hours, and it was so late I didn't bother going home, and crashed there.” Hoseok notes the delighted light in Kihyun's eyes as he stares at his coffee, as if seeing Changkyun's face in the brown liquid. He coos, reaching forward to squeeze Kihyun's hand.

“That's even better than sex,” Hoseok comments, a congratulatory tone in his voice. “I'm so happy for you!” Kihyun chuckles, rolling his eyes at his hyung.

“You're so sentimental sometimes,” he comments, though he doesn't argue with Hoseok's words. Hoseok laughs under his breath, pulling back to hold onto his cup with both hands. He drinks the beverage, nearly choking on it. He coughs, placing the cup back on the table. Something about the taste is… disgustingly off. He licks his lips, deciding to move onto the pastries to try and get the taste out of his mouth. He tears off a piece and pops it into his mouth, and ends up having to choke it down.

“Everything okay, hyung?” Kihyun asks concernedly, watching the older’s obvious struggle. He's never been good at controlling his expressions, thankfully. Hoseok hums, trying a different pastry.

“I don't know…” he mumbles. “Maybe I really am sick, because none of this is tasting right…”

“But you don't have a fever,” Kihyun says, remembering his lack of a temperature from before. He pauses, adding worriedly, “Maybe we should be going to the doctor instead of the store…”

Hoseok shakes his head adamantly, scowling at the mention of a doctor.

“It's not that bad yet,” he defends. “I'm sure after a good night’s rest and a fresh pot of your kimchi stew I'll be right as rain.”

Kihyun hums, smiling at the older’s sweet words. Something tells him he should drag Hoseok to the doctor whether or not he actually wants to go, but he fights it. Hoseok's hated the whole medical profession ever since they failed to save his father’s life, so if he can avoid it he will.

“If you don't get better soon,” Kihyun says almost threateningly, “then I'm taking you, no matter what you say.” Hoseok hums, nodding understandingly. He then returns to the food, dedicated to choke down whatever's set before him. Not because he's actually hungry or anything, but because he doesn't want to make the younger worry any more today.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoseok manages to get Kihyun to go home that night by forcing down two whole bowls of the stew the younger had made. However, he throws it up almost immediately after leaving. He has no idea what's wrong with him. He's never had an issue eating before, even when he was sick. He takes a shower after puking his guts out, lingering in the bathroom to check his reflection. 

No wonder Kihyun had been so worried about him. He looks close to death with his sunken in cheeks and lanky figure. He's never been one to consider himself as skinny, per se, but right now he's definitely skinny. He hasn't been eating much, and because of this weird virus he hasn't been able to go to the gym at all lately. This has left him with a kind of skin-and-bones appearance, a hollow version of himself. He swears, as soon as he gets to feeling better he's forging himself on proteins and living at the gym. 

God, even my hair looks crappy now, he thinks tiredly, plucking up some bleached strands between his fingers. He's always preferred having blonde hair, thinking that the color suits his soft personality better than the severe black, but it's been so long that now his natural hair color is beginning to bleed through via his roots. He makes a note to himself to add going to the salon on his list of things to do once he's recovered. 

He barely makes it to his bed, collapsing on the pile of blankets and snuggling into them. He heaves a deep breath, hoping that he'll feel better when he wakes up. 

 

“Come on, hyung,” Changkyun practically begs. “Kihyunnie-hyung has a friend that needs to get out of his apartment, you need to get out of the apartment—”

“I get out of the apartment plenty,” Jooheon says defensively, pouting slightly at the younger’s words. “I go to work everyday.”

“Hyung, that doesn't count,” his dongsaeng argues. “Please, just come with me next week.”

“I don't wanna interrupt any sort of date you and Kihyun-hyung have planned,” Jooheon tells him. 

“It won't be interrupting!” Changkyun insists. “You Hoseok-hyung can go off and do your own thing. We’ll be in an arcade, so there'll be plenty to do.” The younger’s pout deepens, his bottom lip poking out further than humanly possible and his eyes becoming mere discs on his face. Jooheon sighs, knowing he's lost. Changkyun giggles delightedly, knowing the sigh is a sign of his victory, and hugs Jooheon tightly. “Don't worry, hyung. It'll be fun!” 

Suddenly, Changkyun's phone goes off, alerting him of a text. He scrambles to see who it's from, though only two people ever text him and one is sitting next to him on their cheap couch. He smiles brightly at seeing Kihyun's name pop up on the notification, and opens his phone to read the message. 

“Oh,” he says, sounding disappointed, “Hoseok-hyung is really sick, so we may have to push it back a week…”

“Fine by me,” Jooheon says a bit too quickly. “I'm not getting sick because of you, Kyunnie, no matter how much you beg.” Changkyun chuckles, typing out a reply to his boyfriend and locking his phone again, though now he keeps it in his hand so to avoid from missing any new texts. 

Jooheon merely smirks at this, rolling his eyes as he goes back to playing his video game. 

Changkyun-ah is so adorably typical when he's dating someone, Jooheon silently muses, which is something he's never thought of the younger being before. Ever since they met in middle school, Jooheon had thought of the younger as many things, but typical definitely wasn't one of them until now.


End file.
